The Mihalik Family
Episode summary Nanny Jo Frost helps out widowed mother Donna Mihalik (43), who has been through so much in the past 4 years. After her 8-year-old son, Cole won the 2-year battle of leukemia, her husband, Steve suddenly passed away of terminal illness. leaving Donna to raise Cole and her three other children alone: 11-year-old Blake, 1 1/2-year-old Stephanie, and 3-year-old Aiden. Now Donna was so depleted, she lost control over her kids, and found it hard to discipline. Now the older boys curse at their mother, swear, fight constantly, and have a complete lack of respect for her or each other. The eldest, Blake is on the verge on becoming a juvenile delinquent, often running off to hang out with the older kids in the neighborhood. Aiden and Stephanie are starting to copy bad behavior from their older brothers. Transcript Mihalik Family/Transcript Video 11 yr old punches brother & runs away after his dad dies (Observation) - Supernanny YouTube channel Jo Frost Opens Up About Losing Her Mum (Observation) - Supernanny YouTube channel Recap Observation After watching the Submission Reel, Jo arrives at the Mihalik residence at 12:30 p.m. Donna heads to Blake's room, and he is still asleep. He keeps arguing over when to wake up. Eventually Blake wakes up, and then rides around the neighborhood with his bike to see older kids. Meanwhile, Aiden & Stephanie play on the playscape while Donna cooks dinner. When Blake gets back from bike riding, the family eats dinner. Jo leaves at 10:00 p.m. Parent meeting At the Parent Meeting, Jo tells Donna about having Blake riding his bike around the neighborhood. Donna tells about Aiden, Cole, Blake, and Stephanie's behavior. Teaching At the Teaching, Jo sets up a schedule for Family Times. Blake and Cole are sent to timeout for not listening to Jo. While waiting, Donna takes the kids outdoors to play. Aiden is sent to the Naughty Step while the rest of the family are eating dinner. Then, it's time to put Aidan and Stephanie to bed for a nap. Blake & Cole are not napping yet.They also move the computer out of Donna's bedroom to a shared family room so the boys are accountable for the time they spend on the computer and what they are doing. DVD meeting Jo shows Donna footage of Blake hanging out with his 14-year old friend, painting his sneakers and bragging that he can do whatever he wants when he's away from home and his mom has no idea what he's doing. Blake tries to run out of the house because he doesn't like the rules. As soon as Blake comes in, Cole makes his way out and is therefore sent to the couch for 8 minutes. Reinforcement Jo tells Donna that her husband Steve has died. To tell these kids that the behavior has done and Jo leaves them for good. They plant a tree in the backyard as a memorial for Steve. Family update Donna explains that the kids are well behaved. In the news Steve Mihalik's obituary, Baltimore Sun, June 23, 2004 Family members *Steve Mihalik (deceased), 36 *Donna Mihalik, 43 *Blake Mihalik, 11 *Cole Mihalik, 8 *Aiden Mihalik, 3 *Stephanie Mihalik, 1 1/2 Category:Episodes that Deal with Loss of a Loved one Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Single Parent Episodes Category:Widowed Parents Episodes Category:Episodes in Texas Category:Nanny Episodes Category:Losing a loved one episodes Category:US Episodes Category:No discipline episodes Category:Naughty Step Episodes Category:Family with pets Category:Episodes with well behaved children Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Children Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:Episodes with no well behaved oldsters Category:Episodes with no disrespectful parents Category:Playstation Episodes Category:Episodes with no disrespectful youngsters Category:Episodes with no males Category:Episodes with death threats Category:People with the deceased